I'm not protective I'm resanable
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: The monsters have been free Toriel and Sans have been happily married. Will it stay the same, will someone want to change it? Bad summery and title but please read and review.


**I do not own Undertale I am just renaming Frisk to Sammy**

The monsters had been free for at least a week now and Sammy had been adopted to Toriel who happily took the young 6 year old in. After a few weeks of living peacefully everyone was shocked when Sans proposed to Toriel. Well not everyone Sammy was not as she had helped Sans get the courage to ask her a month went past after the wedding. On this morning Sans woke up but kept his eyes shut not looking out of the window.

"Okay Sans prepare yourself when you look out of the window you'll be back in Snowdin" Sans said to himself but as he looked to the window what he saw shocked him there outside was a sunny day on the surface where he saw Sammy running around with a butterfly net. After getting dressed Sans went outside almost sadly and walked up to Sammy and said. "hey kid can I have a word with ya for a moment" Sammy nodded and sat down resting her back on a tree Sans then sat next to her taking a deep breath he began. "look kid can ya promise me something?" Sammy looked at Sans and said.

"of course Sans what is it?"

"promise me that when you plan to reset you'll tell me" Sammy looked shocked at the skeleton. "I just can't live in panic anymore fearing that I'll wake up back in the Underground" By now Sans had began to cry neon blue tears fell down his face. He covered his eyes with his hand when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest looking down he saw Sammy hugging him tightly before looking up at him.

"don't worry Sans I'm not gonna reset ever again" She then planted a small kiss on his cheek and gave him one last hug before running after a swarm on butterfly's Sans sat and looked at Sammy a smile spreading across his face. They spent the rest of the day hunting bugs and other creatures that night Sammy got dressed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth. She then filled up a glass and poured it into Flowey's flower pot him hissing at her and trying to bite her. Sammy looked at Flowey and remembered when they left the Underground.

 _Sammy sat next to Flowey on the edge of the cliff where Toriel and the others watched the sun set, when Sammy turned to Flowey._

 _"Come with us Flowey"_

 _"I can't do that and you know that Sammy" Sammy put her hand up to try and say something but Flowey cut her off. "No! that's it Sammy I know why your trying so hard but Azreail is gone you won't find him again" When he said that he shot stems around Sammy's arms and wrapped it around her neck spikes poking into her skin. "so leave me alone or I will kill you and take **your** soul" The vines shrunk back and Sammy gave Flowey a hug saying goodbye. Later that night Sammy snuck out and dug Flowey out of the ground placing him in a plant pot. He hated it but Sammy vowed him that she would turn him back to normal._

Sammy snapped out of the memory when Sans entered her room.

"Okay kiddo time for bed" After Sammy jumped into bed Sans turned off her light and left the room. That night Sammy woke up feeling a cold breeze in her room looking around she saw Flowey was asleep like normal but the window was open. Climbing out of bed she closed the window looking out but saw no one she then locked the window before turning back to her bed. When suddenly all around her she heard laughter so loud that it made her cover her ears. She suddenly saw a bright red figure that zoomed towards her placing a cold hand over her mouth.

"hush little one we wouldn't want to warn the adults now would we?"

"who are you?"

"I'm Chara and your gonna help me kill all of the Underground residents by reseting" and with that the world went black for Sammy. When Sans woke up he saw he was in the judgement hall stood in front of Sammy but something was off about her. Her eyes shone blood red and she was holding a knife and covered in dust.

"Kid what happened you promised me that you wouldn't reset" She laughed but her laugh was cold and brutal.

"well of course you would think I would keep that promise I guess you **are** as stupid brother who thought we could be friends and look what that got him. A quick slice of my knife" I growled I didn't like this version of Sammy. After a quick battle I had beaten them to a pulp but something new happened. "ah! this body is useless I give up with you!" Suddenly a red mist evaporated from Sammy making her cough up some blood. I ran to her as she fell to the floor. I pulled her close as her breathing became more ragged but she was still alive luckily.

"i guess you really weren't behind this at all... were you?... Sammy?" he held her more close and looked down the fire in his blue eye diminishing in guilt. "ahh geez kid... heh really banged you up... hang in there kiddo" Sammy using her little strength curled up in a ball and laid into his stomach. "god, oh my god... I'm sorry what have I done to you?" tears began to well up in Sans' eyes. "heheh, I shoulda... shoulda...Chara" he then looked at the mist yelling. "YOU'RE DEAD CHARA!" He then gently placed Sammy down on the floor. "just rest here kiddo... dad's gotta go dunk someone... god...look at you, bruised left and right. don't worry... after this we're getting out of here" He then stood up and light his hand and eye on fire whilst growling. "As for **you** Chara! Time to get dunked!" Sans sent multiple attacks at Chara each she avoided.

"why do you care for that brat? she did kill all of your loved ones" Sans sent another round of bones at Chara.

"No! you were the one who killed everyone and now your gonna pay!" Suddenly a pair of Gaster blasters appeared and blasted Chara making her scream in pain reverting her to a form that shocked Sans a small child that looked identical to Sammy sat on the floor blood dripping from their mouth.

"ha ha... happy now? well your not gonna kill me, I know you wont. And when you spare me I'll take control of the kids body and use it to reset and then I'll ditch her body and kill her and everyone else" Sans made his eyes disappear before saying.

"well actually there is something wrong with that plan" That made Chara look at Sans. "you won't be able to take her body because you won't live long enough to do it" Suddenly the Gaster blaster fired at her and before she disappeared in a pile of dust Sans said. "this will destroy from this timeline and every other" After Chara had disappeared Sans ran back to Sammy who had woken up. "hey kid take it easy" he said whilst picking her up. Sammy grabbed his fingers with her hand and said weakly.

"don't worry Sans I now have my powers back I can go back and reset so everything is back to normal" Sans smiled even when she was at death's door she would do her best to make sure everyone else was happy. Then in a blinding white light he was back to sitting on the end of Sammy's bed holding a book that was titled 'of mice and men'. "well come on what happened to Candy's dog?" Sans turned to Sammy and picked her up hugging her tightly.

"oh thank god your okay kid" Sammy hugged back.

"Don't worry Sans I'm okay and now thanks to your Chara is gone to" after a minute Sammy looked to Sans and said. "but can you do me a favour?" Sans looked at Sammy and said.

"yeah sure whatever ya want kiddo"

"can you stay with me tonight?" Sans smiled and tussled her hair.

"sure kid" Sammy moved and pulled the cover back letting Sans climb in next to her. Sammy placed herself closely to Sans hugging his chest and let him wrap his arm around her. After a few hours Sans felt Sammy fall asleep and he relaxed seeing that she wasn't having any nightmares. He to soon fell asleep both of them unaware that Toriel had walked in and seen this cute scene before kissing them both on the forehead and leaving a slice of Cinnamon and butterscotch pie for each of them for the morning.


End file.
